


equally fucked up

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Kinda, M/M, Necrophilia, Object Penetration, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hank and Connor play with a puppy.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	equally fucked up

* * *

Both Hank and Connor were equally fucked up. They were both into the same terrible things and they kept what happened in the bedroom a secret between them. Something never to be spoken of in the workplace aside from cheeky innuendos. But when they were alone, they had all the freedom to do as they pleased. Which led them here.

Connor gave a shaky breath as his asshole pulsed, constricting far too tightly against the puppy Hank had shoved in his ass. Hank watched with dark eyes as Connor shivered, feeling it give a last wriggle inside of him before going still.Hank pushed a finger into him, making the now-deceased puppy go deeper into Connor's ass.

"You like dogs, 'uh?" Hank rumbled, and Connor let out an affirming whimper, pushing back on the two fingers Hank was pumping into him. The combined sensation of the light fur from the new born against his sensitive cavity and Hank pushing it deeper almost sent him over.

He was done for when Hank brushed a hand over his cock and flicked his balls. Hank, who'd been jerking himself off, came as he felt Connor twitch around his fingers. When Hank removed his fingers, the dead puppy slid to the floor and made a faint 'plap' sound. Connor moaned with aftershock, soon falling to the floor as the puppy did when his legs couldn't hold him up any longer. Hank crashed against him and they fell asleep like that, covered in artificial and human semen, on the floor, with a lubricated, cold, dead puppy squished between them.


End file.
